Carpe Diem
by Tibetana
Summary: "Aprovecha el momento" "Disfruta el día al máximo" "Vive cada día como si fuera el último" Esas son algunas frases que podrían sonar demasiado exageradas, pero realmente nunca sabes cual va a hacer tu último día o si el día siguiente podrás hacer lo que te propongas... Misty entendió el significado de Carpe Diem desde que el cerrar los ojos le hacía pensar en la muerte.
1. De viaje

**Año nuevo, algo nuevo? Si! En estas vacaciones de invierno, tuve la oportunidad de pensar demasiado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el Pokeshipping. El fandom de esta hermosa pareja ha estado muy desanimado por los últimos eventos que se han propiciado con la serie, así que me puse a pensar "Vamos a reanimarlo un poco, somos aún muchos fans que si bien no guardan esperanza alguna, atesoran añorados recuerdos y no es justo que por una mala decisión de los guionistas el Poke se vaya a picada... Mantengamos vivo el recuerdo"**

**En fin, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, que será algo más corto que los demás al igual que será diferente, claro que tendrá romance pero en este caso el misterio estará a la vuelta de la esquina asechando. Espero lo disfruten mucho :D**

* * *

**De viaje**

-¡No podemos hacer esto! ¡Nos traerá demasiados problemas!- _Agarro su brazo haciendo que se detenga, por lo que voltea y se suelta de mi agarre en brusco movimiento, mas el gesto no me intimida y vuelvo a sostenerme de él, me mira con un rostro inexpresivo y coloca su mano sobre mi agarre el cual afianzo con mas fuerza, logrando que sus ojos se posen en los míos- _Esto no nos llevara a nada, no podemos entrar así como así sin ningún plan…

-Pero tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí sentados y cruzados de brazos, mientras ellos sin algún remordimiento hacen lo que hacen… No permitiré que se salgan con la suya- _Mi mano se cierra con más fuerza alrededor de su brazo y mi otra mano la coloco en su pecho, logrando con esto que él me mire escéptico, como si fuera él quien dudara de mis acciones- _No te pido que vayas conmigo, nunca podría pedirte eso… Por favor, no me pidas que me quede aquí.

-Muy bien, no te lo pediré porque en ese caso… Iré contigo, no te dejare ir solo; somos un equipo, ¿No es así?- _Se nota el miedo en sus ojos tras mis palabras pronunciadas, su boca se mueve como si tratara de formar las palabras adecuadas para impedirme seguir con él, sin embargo no dice nada, solo coloca la mano que le sobra sobre la mano que yo he colocado en su pecho y la aprieta mientras observa la determinación que hay en mis ojos, demostrando así que no se opondrá a mi decisión._

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 454 la puerta de abordaje es la número tres, favor de pasar a registrar su equipaje, el vuelo sale en una hora- _Agarro la maleta que reposa a un lado de la banca donde me encuentro sentada y me pongo de pie, dirigiéndome al registro de equipaje con Azurill sobre mi hombro y el corazón latiéndome a prisa, sin dejar de pensar en el pequeño recuerdo que anteriormente tuve… Los ojos me escosen anunciando que de un momento a otro cientos de lágrimas se acumularan en ellos, sin embargo no puedo permitirme desmoronarme aquí, en este preciso momento no serviría de nada llorar lo que hace días no he podido… No voy a llorar.

_-Buenos días, vengo a registrar mi equipaje- _El señor del centro de registro toma mi maleta observando atentamente la pequeña mochila que reposa en mi espalda, esperando que la entregue_\- Es mi bolsa de mano, la llevaré arriba del avión-_ Aún así hace que se la entregue para poder marcarla, devolviéndomela en un instante junto al boleto de entrega de mi maleta. Estoy dispuesta a sentarme nuevamente cuando la recepcionista anuncia que es hora de abordar, por lo que guardo a Azurill en su pokébola y la meto en mi mochila.

Suelto un suspiro y me encamino a la puerta número tres, donde nuevamente registran mi pequeña mochila, la cual solo contiene cuatro pokébolas, llaves, mi cartera, un poco de maquillaje, algunos dulces, un pequeño libro y mi celular. Una vez que ya la han revisado, me la entregan y me dirijo hacía el avión que me llevara a ese lugar que tantos años estuve evitando pero que ahora es indispensable que vaya, ya que mucha gente depende de eso…

Ya dentro del avión, encuentro el asiento que marca mi boleto, está a lado de la ventanilla lo que hace profiera un suspiro aliviado y logre relajar en cierta medida mis músculos; tomo asiento y observo a través de la ventanilla como preparan la pista de aterrizaje para que en solo unos minutos logremos despegar. Mi corazón late con una fuerza desmedida, mis manos comienzan a sudar, siento como me falta aire en los pulmones, logrando que un sentimiento de vacío se forme en mi estomago, como hace unos minutos lo hizo al recordar, aunque esta vez es gracias a que el vuelo comenzó.

Sigo observando a través de la ventanilla, hasta que solo quedan nubes por mirar, a mi lado los asientos siguen desocupados, dejando que coloque mis pies en ellos, sin perder la mirada en el cielo que muestra un encantador color anaranjado, igualando el color de mi cabello con nubes esparcidas que son rozadas por las alas del avión, rompiéndose ante el contacto para después volver a unirse como si nada hubiera pasado, como nunca podría pasar con el corazón humano.

Recargo mi cabeza en la ventana, suspiro nuevamente y cierro los ojos, deseando fervientemente no ser atacada por una nueva ola de recuerdos, no podría volver a pensar en ello sin romper en un mar de llanto. Estoy aquí en una misión en la que debo demostrar que no soy una niña indefensa, que no con cada obstáculo me pondré a llorar, que voy a hacer lo necesario para salvar a la gente que quiero, cueste lo que me cueste… No me puedo quedar sentada y de brazos cruzados.

_*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*_

-¿Dónde está?- _Pregunto asustada, estos días han sido de una tensión total, que como ya podría haber sabido iba a acabar como una bomba estallando, mas no pensé que fuera más pronto de lo que imaginaba… La situación se descontrolo en unos instantes y ahora no solo somos él y yo quienes corren peligro… Esto ya no queda entre nosotros y eso era por lo que luchábamos, para no dañar a nadie más- _¿Qué ha pasado con él?

-Se ha ido pequeña, ha dejado una breve nota explicando donde ha ido… Fue a buscar ese objeto que buscaban con tanto anhelo- _¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Él prometió que me llevaría consigo! ¡No me pudo dejar aquí sola con todo esto!- _Tienes que ir por él, tienes que hacerlo ver que no importa todo lo que haga, no podrá solo con todo esto… Esto es mucho más grande que nosotros… Alcánzalo-_ Asiento nerviosa, tomo entre mis manos aquella nota que dejó ahogando un pequeño grito al leer ha donde se dirigió y a donde iré… Kalos._

* * *

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿He logrado capturar su atención, o, morí en el intento? Esté es el pequeño prólogo de la historia que se va a ir desarrollando, si les soy sincera esa historia será más corta que las otras y el romance por supuesto que tendrá el protagonismo pero esta vez será compartido con algo más... Solo hay algo que quiero aclarar, mis historias son románticas DRAMÁTICAS por lo tanto hay veces que parecerán aburridas aunque esto se debe a que un romance no se da en un día solo en Romeo y Julieta, y los que hayan notado en las demás de mis historias es que trato de mantener lo realista de la vida cotidiana, no es que trate de marearlos o darles relleno, simple y llanamente tratan de enfocarse en que en el momento más aburrido de tu vida un pequeño detalle puede hacer una grandiosa aventura... XD Solo una pequeña aclaraciónXD_**

**_Gracias a Andy y a Sire que se tomaron la molestia de revisar este pequeño capítulo :D ¡Gracias!_**

**_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

Contestación a los reviews de Nieve en el balcón:

Mislu: o/o Muchas gracias

Andy: Gracias igualmente n.n La verdad es que si iba a tener un final deprimente pero no les podía hacer eso en Navidad; a demás es increíble como pequeños detalles logran que cambie el humor de uno y que el día empiece a mejorar, hay personas que valen una sonrisa.

Rubiirwinpayne: Yo también quiero muchos libros! Gracias por leer!

Amy: En un principio iba a hacer drama total, por que he leído varios fics de ellos en esas fechas y Ash siempre aparece al final y eso era algo que no quería hacer, pero recordé que los detalles a veces valen más que algo grande o espectacular, son esos pequeños detalles los que te sacan una sonrisa :3

Sgtrinidad9: Gracias, la verdad es que me gusta ser muy profunda (aunque a veces exagero :P) y si, no hay que perder esa chispa de esperanza que nos alegra aunque sea solo un momento.


	2. Primer Destino

**Esta vez les juro, ¡Lo juro por todo lo que ustedes crean! Tengo este capítulo desde febrero, de hecho iba a ser actualizado el 14 de febrero junto con los demás fics ¡Lo juro! Pero, precisamente el 14 me robaron mis cosas con ello mi teléfono, donde tenía unas pequeñas notas para modificar los textos, y luego el lunes 16 mi computadora murío (Pude revivirla, hasta ayer :P) por lo tanto no podía hacer nada para actualizar, mas que escribir de nuevo todo y no queríahacerlo... Pero, ayer me entregaron mi compu y afortunadamente pudieron rescatar varios archivos...**

**Entre ellos, el que están a punto de leer...**

* * *

**Primer Destino**

-_Señores pasajeros, les pedimos atentamente que abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus aparatos eléctricos, en unos minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de Kalos; por su atención, gracias- _Despierto desconcertada tras escuchar el anuncio de la azafata, lentamente estiro los músculos de mi cuerpo y profiero un pequeño suspiro, para empezar a respirar pausadamente debido a la marcha acelerada en que late mi corazón, a un ritmo vertiginoso, del mismo modo que un barco navegaría en altamar; dormí en todo el viaje, soñé por más de catorce horas.

Todos aquellos momentos que desfilaron en mi mente cuando dormía se aglomeran intensamente dentro de mi cabeza, impidiendo que me concentre en el espacio-tiempo en el que estoy, logrando que por unos instantes no recuerde donde me encuentro, desapareciendo segundos después tirándome en el vacío de mi inimaginable realidad, dejándome desprotegida en un mundo donde tengo que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, las consecuencias que trajeron los recuerdos que mi subconsciente hizo soñara, esos recuerdos que deseo olvidar.

Tras aquellos vacilantes segundos de desconcierto, noto que la piel de mi rostro esta reseca y al llevar mis manos a ella me percato de que he estado llorando, que las lágrimas que he mantenido retenidas desde que leí esa estúpida nota pudieron liberarse cuando me encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, abrocho mi cinturón y tomo mi bolso de donde saco una toallita húmeda, con ella limpio los rastros de ríos salados que recorren mis mejillas, eliminándolos como si evidencia se tratara, relajo mi postura y mantengo firmes las piernas aunque éstas estén por temblar como si de gelatina estuvieran hechas.

-_¡Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Kalos! En instantes podrán descender del avión- _Respiro profundamente ante esa frase, me pongo de pie, coloco el bolso en mi espalda y comienzo a caminar hacía la puerta, donde me detengo para poder sentir la brisa del amanecer golpeando mi rostro y ver al sol saliendo tímidamente para saludara los nuevos visitantes. Bajo del avión y una vez que mis pies pisan el pavimento, no dejo de pensar…¡He llegado a Kalos!

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

-¡Ha aumentado su ritmo cardíaco considerablemente!… Esta no es la reacción que debería tener…- _Corre hacía la computadora, nervioso, tratando de encontrar la constancia de los latidos del corazón del "experimento", que han ido incrementándose constantemente en un tiempo mínimo, un evento que habíamos previsto, sin embargo deseábamos no sucediera. Observo como el dueño de tales latidos empieza a descontrolarse, tratando de arrancar los pequeños cables que hemos puesto para analizar las reacciones que presente, como lo es su corazón en este momento; sin pensarlo me acerco a él, quitándole el curioso artefacto que lo ha alterado- _La pruebas arrojan resultados desalentadores…

-Es más complicado de lo creímos, ¿No es así?...- _Suspiro profundamente y me situó a un lado de la computadora, posando mis ojos en la pantalla, analizando lo que ésta está tratando de decir; noto como mi compañero de trabajo se tensa ante mi cercanía, mas no es por nuestra proximidad, es porque aún sostengo aquel artefacto que alteró nuestro estudio y que desde un principio nos ha puesto en el dilema en el que estamos- _Cada día obtenemos un resultado peor… Si esto continua así, podríamos refutar el trabajo más importante en la actualidad y eso… Nos traerá graves consecuencias

-Probablemente, es algo que estaba establecido en la lista de posibilidades de lo que podría pasar… Sinceramente es la opción que contemple cada noche, la única que quería descartar en su totalidad - _Dejo el extraño objeto en su lugar y al hacerlo, él relaja su postura aunque su rostro demuestra lo mismo que el mío… Llegamos a donde no teníamos que llegar. Toma mi mano, me mira a los ojos y trata de brindarme seguridad, algo que estoy lejos de sentir, gesto que acepto con gusto- _Tenemos que continuar, pase lo que pase- _Lo sé._

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/****

Tomo mi maleta de la línea de equipaje, la recargo en el piso y empiezo arrastrarla, cruzando el aeropuerto con la esperanza de no ser reconocida; camino a un paso intermedio, ese que hace notar que uno lleva prisa, sin demostrar que se tiene la necesidad de salir corriendo con urgencia. Al abandonar el aeropuerto busco con aparente tranquilidad un taxi que me lleve al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminaria, porque si hay algo que realmente no soporto es sentirme perdida, como lo he hecho desde que leí aquella pequeña nota. Y esta ciudad causa tan patética sensación en mí.

Una vez que el taxi comienza su travesía, que recorre las calles de tan hermosa ciudad, permito a mi mente distraerse por un momento, contemplando el paisaje que ofrece esta nueva región a la cual tantas veces desee venir siendo una simple turista, disfrutando las mil y un cosas que Luminaria podría brindarme, dejando envolverme en los sueños que se crea una persona enamorada del romanticismo, como en esos tiempos lo fui. Hoy, en cambio vengo a dicho lugar con un objetivo que siento imposible de cumplir, pero que puedo y debo cumplir, pase lo que pase.

El taxista anuncia que he llegado, de la misma forma que la azafata hace una hora, informal, sin pizca alguna de consideración, computarizado, como los han vuelto sus trabajos, sin saber que con esa pequeña frase causan que aquel vacío que hay en mi pecho crezca inconmensurablemente, que matan una parte de mí; pago el costo a deber por el viaje, de nueva cuenta tomo mi equipaje y entro al Centro Pokémon, siempre atendido por amable enfermera Joy, mecanizada al igual que todas las demás. Antes de entablar conversación con ella, agarro el formulario que hay que llenar para solicitar una habitación, de reojo observo que la enfermera me mira fijamente y que segundos después se dirige hacía donde me encuentro.

-_Disculpe, ¿Es usted la líder de Gimnasio Misty Waterflower, de Ciudad Celeste?- _Tras oír la pregunta, siento como mi garganta se seca, mi piel palidece y el terror invade mi mente… ¡El mismo terror que vive en mí desde que supimos el fatídico error que cometimos! ¡No puede ser posible que me hayan encontrado tan pronto! ¡Debe ser una broma! La enfermera Joy me mira preocupada y, percatándose de la tensión y de la obvia sorpresa que ha causado su pregunta, aclara el porqué de su pregunta- _El profesor Oak de Pueblo Paleta, habló hace una hora para avisarme de, me imagino, su llegada para que yo le avisara a usted que ha arreglado su estancia en la ciudad…_

_-¿Mi estancia en la ciudad? Si soy la líder de gimnasio, sin embargo no entiendo realmente de que me habla, pensé que me iba a quedar aquí, de hecho estoy llenando el formulario de registro… El profesor no me aviso nada- _Para afirmar lo que digo, saco mi cartera y le muestro mi identificación, ella asiente y con la mano me indica que la acompañe a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella, ,me señala una silla en donde tomo asiento para ella después tomar asiento frente a mí- _¿Pasa algo malo, enfermera? Esto es…- _Antes de que pueda continuar, alza una mano de tal manera que interrumpo aquellas palabras quede mi boca iban a escapar.

_-Como le dije hace unos momentos, el profesor Oak llamo, con un tono de voz que imagino nadie ha oído de él; me pidió, mejor dicho ¡Me exigió que fuera yo quien la recibiera e informara de los planes que tiene para usted!; cuando entró, no pude reconocerla, mas al ver sus ojos exactamente iguales a los que él profesor describió supe que era a quien esperaba, solo tenía que confirmarlo… Su estancia no será aquí Misty, será bien recibida en el Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Luminaria, he arreglado todo lo pedido por el profesor y alguien ya la espera allá. Estará más segura- _Miro a la enfermera, confundida, sin comprender el por qué de lo que me ha dicho…

-_¿Por qué he de confiar en usted? El profesor no habló conmigo y, ¿Cómo que estaré más segura? Dirá que soy tonta o algo por estilo, pero sigo sin comprender… ¿Por qué "me ha mandado" al gimnasio? ¡¿Qué le dijo realmente el profesor?!- _¡Estar más segura! ¡Cómo si en algún lado pudiera estarlo! Joy me mira de una manera comprensiva, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada, mirándome con esa compasión que necesitaba…- _Lamento mi exabrupto, no fue mi intención alzar la voz._

_-No se preocupe…-_ La enfermera se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al fax de que hay detrás de su escritorio, de donde saca una hoja, que al acercarse de nuevo me la entrega con precaución- _Sólo me ha dicho que usted corre peligro, que necesita estar en un lugar que no cualquier persona pueda entrar… El gimnasio esta cerrado, por lo tanto es seguro. Podrá pasar desapercibida… Ahí la ayudaran.- _Leo el fax que Joy me ha entregado y entiendo lo que trata de decir… ¡Saben que lo busco!

* * *

**_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en los diferentes capítulos que vayan leyendo narraré una escena que será como un rompecabezas para ustedes, es decir, en cada flashback que muestre ustedes tendrán que ir formandolo para conectar la línea de tiempo en que se desarrollan las cosas, y por quése desarrollan así XD _**

**_Al parecerno tengo nada más que agregar... más que..._**

**_¡Gracias a todos ustedes por leer!_**

**_Gracias a Andy y Sire^^ Sin ellas no estaría aquí... En la semana tendrán una nueva actualización!_**

**_Clave de Luna: Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza :P En cada capítulo se ira develando algo nuevo!_**

**_Sgtrinidad9: La esperanza es lo último que muere ;) Que bueno que sí capture tu atención, te prometo que este no será un fic que te haga comer chocolate XD_**

**_Huachisama: Perdón por tardar :( Gracias por leer, ¡Que bueno que si pude obtener tu atencion! XD_**

**_ Amy: La motivación al tengo, lo que me falta es el tiempo pero de que lo actualizare, lo haré! Si será algo oscuro pero más misterioso que oscuro...Nos pasa diferente, a mí mucho diálogo me cansa XD _**


	3. No imaginaba

**Debo decir que estoy realmente avergonzada, he descuidado muchos mis fics y el fandom, y no valdría de mucho decir que es por la escuela (aunque por una parte es cierto) si no porque he estado en un estado de depresión con respecto al fandom, quien se ha involucrado más en que hace la boba de Serena que en mantenerse firmes ante nuestros gustos pokeshipping... Afortunadamente esa esta de depresión ha finalizado, y me ha dado fuerza para reafirmar este tan grande gusto que tengo por la pareja y por la escritura... Sin más, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que espero lean y disfruten XD**

* * *

**No imaginaba**

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? Es una buena oferta, ¿No lo crees?-_ Con cuidado, él agarra la cafetera, vertiendo su contenido en las tazas que reposan sobre la pequeña mesa que separa nuestros cuerpos. Una vez que el café está servido, tomo un trago, para después volver a colocar la taza en su lugar, suspiro profundamente y recargo mi cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá, pensando en todo lo que ha dicho; una oferta que alborota mi mente, invadiéndola de miles de pensamientos, que por un lado me presionan a encontrar una buena excusa, mantener mi postura ante la situación y negarme a tal ofrecimiento, y por el otro a aceptarlo para así mitigar mi enorme curiosidad. _

-No lo sé, no sé si sea una buena idea; sabes lo que opino sobre esto, y si llegara a aceptar, creo que estaría apoyando algo con lo que estoy en contra…- _Él mantiene su postura relajada, bebe un trago de su café y me mira directamente a los ojos, presionando con la mirada a mi subconsciente, conocedor de la guerra que hay en mi cabeza; suspira e inclina su cuerpo hacía el mío, minimizando el poco espacio de separación que proporciona la mesa, incitándome a darle la respuesta que desea, consciente de que su cercanía afecta mis sentidos, altera mis hormonas, dejándome en desventaja, tratando de hacerme perder cualquier idea racional que pueda albergar- _Tengo que pensarlo… Es más, no imaginaba que me lo fueras a pedir…

-Sí no tú, ¿Quién?, eres la más capacitada para este trabajo- _Bufo con delicadeza, sabiendo que, he caído ante el inminente chantaje que está acostumbrado a ejercer y por el que yo, siempre acabo cediendo; sus palabras causan que aquella batalla librada en mi ser, vaya tomando las riendas de la paz y, se concentren en los pro y contras de tan caótica propuesta… Tirando despacio y con cautela, los miles de fundamentos que podría utilizar para rechazar tal invitación- _Desde que lo tengo, supe que tú eras la indicada, que te necesito para llevar a cabo esta investigación… Y porque sé que estás en contra, es que te quiero a mi lado. Nadie como tú para dar una opinión objetiva, que no se deje llevar por las maravillas que ofrece, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Que eres un idiota!... Pero- _Respiro con resignación, levanto la taza de café y le doy un largo sorbo, ocultando el tono rojizo que colorea mis mejillas; él me observa detenidamente, evitando dejar salir aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se forma en su rostro, cuando consigue lo que quiere. Al sentir el amargo sabor de la bebida correr por mi sistema, caigo en cuenta, que no importa cuántos pretextos más busque, en verdad me interesa el proyecto y quiero trabajar en él, abriéndome el camino para descubrir si mis argumentos en su contra son correctos o sólo una simple terquedad de considerarlo como un mal en este mundo-_ Acepto. Dime cuando, como y donde comenzaremos…

-Así que la curiosidad ha ganado- _Levanto la ceja, en una expresión que denota cinismo, a lo que él solo ríe, contagiándome de su arrebato, encendiendo en la habitación un cálido ambiente, que golpea nuestros rostros. Tras unos segundos, detenemos las risas, incapaces de descubrir por qué se suscitaron, pero alegres del rumbo que tomó nuestra plática. Relajo mi respiración, volteo a la ventana, apreciando el paisaje que ofrece su casa, pues sospecho, este se convertirá en mi nuevo hogar- _La próxima semana empezaremos, el lunes específicamente- _Oír su voz, me regresa al presente, me incita a concentrarme en la tarea a la que me he comprometido-_ En el laboratorio del instituto, a las ocho de la mañana… ¿De acuerdo?

_Asiento pausadamente, me levanto del sofá encaminándome a la cocina, para buscar algún aperitivo que vaya concorde a la interesante charla que iniciara; camino sin voltear atrás, sin permitir que vea lo confusa que estoy con la idea. Una confusión que vas más allá del trabajo, del tiempo que dedicare a ello, que se remota a los sentimientos que han surgido hacía él, en todos estos años que hemos trabajado lado a lado, explorando conocimientos Pokémon de los que no teníamos idea… Que me hacen perder mi esencia y me subyugan a ser alguien que nadie me hizo ser; no es que sea malo, es que no sé si puedo controlarlos… No quiero que este incitante proyecto traiga a mi vida, momentos de duda e incertidumbre, que pierda mis convicciones y se rompa mi corazón._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_-¿El gimnasio queda muy lejos?-_ Pregunto monótonamente, mis ojos viajan perdidos a través de la ventana del auto, reflejándose en esta, sintiéndose inservibles al vislumbrar tan maravillosos paisajes, que mi mente no me deja apreciar y a los que les pongo escaza atención. Agarro mi bolsa, saco la hoja que la enfermera Joy me dio, para leerla una vez más, para encontrar algo que me indique que lo que hago está bien, que no es una arriesgada decisión, que no es un inminente peligro… Que puedo hacerlo sin salir lastimada y sin que él pague más consecuencias de mis actos.

_-No señorita, en cinco minutos aparcaremos en sus instalaciones- _Cierro los ojos por unos segundos, dejo caer mi cabeza en el respaldo, sin soltar la hoja, que se va arrugando bajo la presión de mis dedos; Azurill me mira y con cautela sube a mis piernas, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío, en una sincera muestra de cariño y apoyo; distraídamente bajo una de mis manos al cuerpo de mi pequeño Pokémon y acaricio su cabeza, hasta perderme de nuevo en los magníficos edificios que se alzan, queriendo tocar el cielo, doy un profundo suspiro, acabo con las caricias proporcionados y doblo la hoja una vez más, para que se pierda en las profundidades de mi bolsa.

Sin percatarme en qué momento, aislada de mi realidad, el auto se detiene, invocándome al sitio y hora donde pertenezco… Estoy frente a un gimnasio de grandes magnitudes, un enorme rascacielos, que seguramente, es el más esplendido espectáculo visual que nadie pudiera presenciar, mas hoy no se aprecia en su totalidad debido a la inminente tormenta que está a punto de estallar. Estar frente al edificio más hermoso que haya visto antes, causa estragos en mi conciencia, obligándome a afrontar el hecho de que no he venido como una simple turista, que estoy aquí por un evento que sobrepasa a una inocente propuesta.

_-Señorita, es momento que entre… Yo llevare sus maletas- _Asiento rápidamente, y me interno con cautela al gimnasio, quedando impresionada por la variedad de objetos y colores que hay en él. Espero unos segundos a que el chofer ingrese con mis cosas, sin embargo una voz interrumpe mi espera y mis pensamientos. En la mitad del conjunto, de pie, mirando en dirección de la puerta, se encuentra un pequeño robot causante de la voz que llegó a mis oídos, la cual no entendí debido a la sorpresa que causó; el robot, se acerca con firmeza y una expresión que simula una sonrisa. A pocos pasos de distancia con mi cuerpo, se detiene y vuelve a hablar, sacándome de mi estupefacción.

_-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Clembot, soy el líder provisional del gimnasio y por estos días… Su anfitrión, esperando que disfrute su estancia en Ciudad Luminaria, Señorita Waterflower-_ Inclino levemente la cabeza, sorprendida, para empezar porque es un robot con conciencia y para terminar, de que este consciente quien soy. Eso, él, al parecer se percata de mi confusión, por lo que decide extender mi bienvenida- _La profesor Oak se comunicó al gimnasio hace un par de horas, para informarnos su visita a la región, motivada por la investigación que está realizando. Por supuesto, comprendimos que, alguien de su categoría no podría quedarse en un simple centro… Usted, es la más famosa líder de Gimnasio Pokémon en muchas regiones y por si fuera poco una excelente colaboradora en el campo de investigación… _

_-Gracias por su recibimiento, no creó que lo último sea cierto, pero agradezco sus palabras y sobre todo el que me permita quedarme por al menos un par de días. Realmente no me gusta abusar del tiempo de mis anfitriones- _Mi corazón palpita taciturnamente, mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y mi garganta se comienza a secar, no por los tan engreídos y molestos halagos que he recibido, si no por la mentira que el profesor ha ideado para justificar mi viaje, una mentira que lleva la mitad de la verdad. Sonrió falsamente, doy unos pasos hacía al robot, que detengo, cuando veo que el chofer entra con mi maleta, mostrando una sonrisa que sin saber porque, me transmite seguridad.

-_Gracias Walter, puedes dejar las maletas…- _Walter, el chofer asiente, y con un gesto nervioso, levanta su mano, despidiéndose, imito su movimiento, diciéndole adiós y gracias. -_Acompáñeme señorita, le mostrare la habitación en la que se instalara, en unos momentos un empleado subirá su maleta y podrá disponer de la habitación- _Sigo a Clembot, quien me conduce por varios pasillos, que despiertan mi curiosidad, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de piedra; él la abra, mostrando un cuarto de grandes proporciones, mostrando la majestuosidad que enseño el edifico desde que lo vi.- _Esta es, espero sea de su agrado-_ Asiento con gratitud- _Bien, la dejó para que descanse y la invito a dar un recorrido por la torre._

Clembot se retira, segundos después sube el empleado con mi maleta, a quien agradezco el gesto. Una vez que estoy sola, reviso cada rincón del cuarto, sintiendo un nudo en mi interior, causando una infinita tristeza por no poder disfrutar de esto como es debido, por solo querer darme un baño y tirarme a la cama para dejar de pensar. Así lo hago, tomo ropa de mi equipaje, me encamino al baño, donde ya adentro, me quito mis prendas, ingresando a la bañera, que se llena lenta y cálidamente, llevándome a un éxtasis de relajación; permito que el agua se lleve la suciedad de mi viaje y de mi ser, ahogándome en la tranquilidad que profesa y que mi incita a olvidar en qué lugar me encuentro y por qué. Olvidándome por unos instantes de que en mi celular está almacenada la información que lo motivo a desaparecer.

Cuando termino el baño, me visto y salgo con el único pensamiento de dormir, pero ya acostada, mi mente en vez de empezar a dormitar, se activa más, impidiendo que realice mi objetivo; por lo que tomo la palabra del robot, y salgo de la habitación, empezando a recorrer cada uno de los pisos de la torre, a sabiendas de que me encontraba en el punto más alto de ésta… Con cada piso que recorro, mis ojos van flotando libremente por éstos, descubriendo, analizando y admirando cada diferente figura que guarda el pasillo.

Después de un rato paseando, caigo en cuenta que no puedo abarcar el gimnasio en tan solo unas horas, por lo que decido bajar a la planta baja, donde fui recibida con anterioridad y explorar el campo donde se llevan a cabo las batallas, intrigada con el hecho de que las realice un robot y esperanzada de medir mis habilidades en un duelo contra él. Pongo un pie en la estancia y siento fibras eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, formadas a partir de la ansiedad que ejerce mi abdomen por obtener una batalla… Me mantengo así, hasta que escucho la puerta abrir…

_-¡Vamos! ¡Ha sido de las mejores batallas que he enfrentado! Pikachu y yo estuvimos asombrosos- _Azurill, que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo, y yo volteamos instantáneamente al oír aquella voz que rememora mis recuerdos; y ahí nuestras miradas se cruzan fugazmente, encerrándonos en un burbuja de tiempo… Tanto él como yo, lucimos confundidos, perplejos… Sorprendidos, algo normal, después de más de diez años sin vernos, sin saber nada el uno de otro… Encontrándonos en el lugar y momento más impensable, imposible, cuando no imaginaba verlo otra vez… Ninguno de los dos nos movemos, quedando estáticos e incrédulos- _Misty…_

* * *

**_Bien, ahora que he regresado, este mes tendrán actualizaciones de todos los fics, imagino que serán uno por semana, regularmente los viernes, aunque sinceramente espero llegar al capítulo 15 en el abc, (que lo dudo XD) En fin, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer, por esperar mi tardanza y sobre todo por animarse a dejar un pequeño comentario, que los espero con toda el alma... Su opinión es muy importante y vayan armando, los pensamientos, haber que llegan a descubrir XD  
¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Sgtrinidad9: Gracias por leer! Está vez tarde mucho, lo lamento... Yo también amo el chocolate XD  
Huachi-sama: Aquí hay unos puntos claves que tendrán que descubrir para saber que ocurrira XD Gracias por leer  
Amy: Si, habrá demasiados misterios, pero como dije, será un fic corto de menos de 15 capítulos o 15 solamente, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero prometí no dejar ninguno XD Los misterios estaran a la orden del día y comprendso tu situación, pero no te apartes de lo que amas, aunque creas ya no hacerlo... El amor por un gusto no desaparece, se conserva con nostalgía y menos si le dedicaste tanto tiempo n.n _**


	4. Mantenerse fuerte

**Se supone que este capítulo lo iba a subir el viernes, pero recuerden que no soy muy puntal que digamos (lo siento por eso) Sin embargo, ya saben que si vino lo del 14 y pues uno no puede huirle... En fin, lamento mucho la tardanza, de todos los fics que tengo pendiente... Sé que por eso, muchos de ustedes ya no leen! Lo lamento!**

**Sin más, que mis muchas disculpas, los dejo con la continuación de Carpe Diem!**

* * *

**Mantenerse fuerte**

-_Misty… ¿Misty?- _Oír mi nombre de su voz después de tantos años, logra salga de mi estupefacción, regresándome al presente, al darme cuenta que me encuentro en un lugar al que no pertenezco, comportándome como una niña curiosa. Mi postura se tensa al instante y mi labio tiembla en un movimiento imperceptible a ojos de alguien más, haciendo que mi respiración se sienta pesada, por el simple hecho de un reencuentro inesperado, el cual podría resultar una catástrofe en mi misión, porque, si Ash sigue siendo igual a la persona que conocí tiempo atrás, mi estancia en el gimnasio o en la ciudad, se verá limitada a una sola noche, ocasionando que mañana, al amanecer parta de nuevo… Porque jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarme con alguien conocido en este viaje y mucho menos con Ash Ketchum.

-_Hola Ash- _Mi voz suena nerviosa, a niveles que sólo se oirían cuando estoy en medio de un ataque ansioso, cosa que probablemente esté por tener, al observar como los chicos que lo acompañan intercambian miradas confundidas, expresando su sorpresa al ver a un Ash paralizado, y al notar que es producto de una total desconocida. Compongo una extraña sonrisa en mi rostro, pretendiendo mostrar una seguridad que estoy lejos de sentir, infundiéndome la fuerza necesaria para todas aquellas preguntas que todos los presentes querrán hacer, comenzando con quien fue mi mejor amigo. Los segundos pasan de manera enfermiza, siendo arrastrado en un lento continuar, lo que pone a prueba la paciencia de una de las chicas que lo acompañan, sin embargo, me apresuro al tiempo- _No esperaba encontrarte aquí… Buenas tardes._

_-Buenas tardes- _Un chico de cabello rubio con grandes anteojos saluda de manera cordial, adelantándose unos pasos a Ash, quien sigue sin ejercer movimiento alguno y de quien me preocupa el no saber si el aire aborda sus pulmones. Al tener un acercamiento del chico, me percato del sumo parecido con el robot que atendió mi llegada, dándome la certeza que estoy por conocer al verdadero líder del gimnasio. Sonrió para mis adentros, pues mi mente recuerda todos los viajes de mi ex compañero que visualice a través del televisor y que viví, él siempre acompañado por un líder… Parece tradición- _Mi nombre es Clemont y soy el líder de gimnasio, le ofrezco mis disculpas por… Disculpe, ¿Viene por una batalla Pokémon?_

_-¡Ah! No- _Sonrió ante el nerviosismo que presenta el muchacho, algo confundida por la disculpa que ofreció a pesar de no tener idea alguna del porqué mi presencia y por el no haber preguntado primero cómo es que conozco a su compañero de viaje. Mas, al parecer su pregunta ha logrado que Ash salga del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y me observe fijamente, delineando cada parte de mi rostro, como si quisiera reconocer en mis facciones a aquella niña que en su tiempo lo acompaño en sus aventuras, incomodándome al grado que desvío la mirada hacía el piso, donde Pikachu y Azurill reviven la época donde estuvieron juntos, sin tener en cuenta los largos años que han pasado- _Yo lo lamento, sólo que… Clembot me dio, ¿Permiso? Para recorrer las instalaciones… ¡Ay, que tonta! ¡No me he presentado! ¡Disculpe!... Soy…_

_-Eres Misty Waterflower, ¿Cierto?- _Al escuchar mi nombre en labios de otra persona, se producen espasmos en mi sistema nervioso, sintiéndome acorralada en la tortura de saber que no puedo pasar desapercibida, que mi nombre se escucha hasta en lo más recóndito del mundo. Volteo a ver a quien ha mencionado mi nombre, es una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, que me observa de una manera, un tanto peculiar, sonriendo como si hubiera sido la ganadora del más codiciado premio que alguien pudiera proporcionar. Antes de contestar, regreso la mirada a Ash, quien se acerca lentamente, temeroso, mas, no sé de qué… ¿De que vaya a gritar, o, que la chica a su lado sea quien vaya a gritar? Ella, no ha hablado desde que llegue, no me ha mirado… Sus ojos radican en Ash y en su comportamiento… Lo ve, como yo en su tiempo lo hice.

-_Sí Bonnie, ella es Misty Waterflower… Líder del Gimnasio Celeste- _Oír a Ash confirmando mi existencia, crea un pequeño vacío en esa cavidad donde hasta hace unos días mi corazón descansaba, por el hecho de que recuerda quien soy y aun así pasamos años pretendiendo no saber nada del otro… Pero no me extraña que haga eso, Ash nunca ha sido bueno cumpliendo sus promesas… Yo no he sido la única que él ha olvidado- _Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí Misty… Tan lejos de casa- _Sin detenerme a pensarlo, en un movimiento mecánico, mi brazo se extiende, ofreciéndole la mano al chico, quien ve desconcertado mi cordial gesto, aceptándolo con una mirada que jamás podré olvidar- _Déjame te presento de… Una manera más formal- _El tono de su voz me indica el cómo se ha sentido por mi frío recibimiento, por la incomodidad que reflejo ante su presencia- _Chicos, les presento a Misty… Misty, ellos son Clemont, Bonnie y Serena…_

Las presentaciones vienen de una forma tan extraña, nada parecido a esos días en que conocía a sus nuevos amigos en Pueblo Paleta, cuando nuestra camarería iba más allá de tenernos presente en los pensamientos. Clemont, menciona avergonzado que ha escuchado mucho de mi labor en el campo Pokémon, y que es una verdadera deshonra no haberme reconocido, lo que rápidamente tiñe mis mejillas de un color cobrizo, argumentándole que sería raro que me reconociera, porque mi nombre es demasiado pequeño para ser oído en esa región. Bonnie me saluda, sin dejar de prestar atención a mis facciones, a mis movimientos, como si tratara de leer lo que sucede en mi cabeza, como si esperara el tiempo perfecto para hacer algo, para decir algo… Y Serena, me saluda cordialmente, pero sumamente distante… Tal vez, no sé, por la manera en que Ash me observa y por la forma en que yo le niego la conexión de mis ojos.

Pikachu, sube corriendo a mis brazos, reconfortándome en la calidez que desde siempre me ha provocado, indicándome con los sonidos que entiendo a la perfección, lo bien que se siente al volver a verme, lo mucho que me ha extrañado y lo confundido que se encuentra de verme ahí. Así entre mis brazos, voltea a ver a su entrenador, regañándolo con la mirada por tan poca cortesía, por el ambiente de rareza que hemos formado y la incomodidad que nadie busca sanar. De nueva cuenta me disculpo con Clemont por la forma en que he invadido su gimnasio, disculpas que rechaza, invitándome al comedor para así entablar una conversación respecto a mi estancia. Sin hablar los cinco nos adentramos a diversos pasillos que no note en mi búsqueda, llegando a la estancia que pondría a prueba mi capacidad de mentir.

Tomamos asiento, yo, quedando encerrada entre Bonnie y Clemont, mientras enfrente Ash y Serena mantienen un estado de gran expectación; mi silencio se vuelve una inminente preocupación, pues me doy cuenta que voy contra todo lo que me propuse hacer al llegar aquí, que mi actitud no es la preferible para fingir que nada grave pasa en mi vida, que así, cualquiera hasta Ash sospecharía que algo pasa. Sonrío afablemente, tratando de invocar algún recuerdo que me empuje a ser quien fui, que me haga mantenerme fuerte ante la adversidad; Bonnie observa como su hermano se retira para servir el café que reposa en la tetera, para enseguida, jalar la manga de mi suéter, buscando que preste atención a lo que fuera a decir, palabras que nunca profesa al ser interrumpida por Ash…

_-¿Qué te trae a Kalos, Misty?- _Su voz se oye como una mezcla de colores, que van desde la curiosidad hasta la confusión, atravesando el desconcierto y cierto enojo, que no logro entender; su mirada es intensa, profunda, como lo ha sido desde niño, tanto que me perfora y me hace contener el aliento, empujándome a seguir con la burda excusa que el profesor comenzó en el centro Pokémon, un pretexto que entra como anillo al dedo, ya que Ash seguramente no tiene idea de cómo ha sido mi existencia desde la última vez que nos vimos. Clemont llega con cuatro tazas de café y una de chocolate, repartiéndola entre nosotros, curioso de escuchar una respuesta, que Clembot seguro ya le informo, y de conocer la historia que hay entre Ash y yo.

_-Estoy realizando una investigación- _Los cuatro me miran perplejos, confundidos, como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, logrando que bufe con discreción, irónicamente enojada por el simple hecho de ver que les es raro ver a una líder en el campo de investigación… Es más raro ver a un robot en el cargo de líder. Y tras mis palabras, miles de preguntas se desencadenan de la boca de mi antiguo conocido y mi anfitrión personal; preguntas que van desde lo burdo hasta las que me dejan sin una buena excusa para inventar, causando mi mente se sobrecaliente con tanta información y que en mi pecho se extienda el pánico que me acecha desde Kanto.

Contesto lo que puedo, trato de ser aquella chica que era y en momentos lo hago, en instantes le contesto a Ash como lo hacía, le reto con mis palabras y lo destruyo con mi mirada, y él me sigue, pero no es igual, se sienten los años que han pasado sobre nosotros y de diez palabras que decimos, sólo dos hacen que nos reconozcamos como viejos amigos; sin embargo, estar ahí sentada no consigue hacerme olvidar lo que sucede a mi alrededor y de lo que implicaría que este reencuentro cree conexiones que no debo tener, de igual manera encontrarme en un lugar que no conozco, no teniendo idea alguna de cómo empezar mi búsqueda, me incomoda y hace mi humor no mejore, pasando de estar deprimida a estar furiosa con el destino, sin detenerme a pensar que vida solo hay una y que, quizá, esto no sea tan malo, después de todo.

Las horas comienzan a pesar sobre mi cuerpo y la plática debilita mis sentidos, por un lado, soy amable con Clemont y Bonnie, soy distante con Ash y me reservo mis comentarios sobre Serena, encontrándome atareada en un mar de diferentes personalidades que debo manejar. No entiendo lo que me pasa, no lo llego a comprender, sé que debe ser por la distancia, pero me molesta tener a Ash aquí, perturba mi alma, como si lo considerada un obstáculo, definitivamente, no estoy feliz de verlo, debe ser porque me hace recordar en el pasado, sólo que no uno tan lejano… Es más, me hace recordar de los momentos en que no estaba él. Mi actitud hacía él no pasa desapercibida, todos la notan, lo que causa se perturbe en ojos de los demás mi esencia, que no se admire la bonita amistad que una vez llevamos, lo que considero, tal vez, sea una buena noticia para la chica que sin decir nada, noto está completamente enamorada.

Mi actitud decae por algunos minutos, resurgiendo cuando me obligo a mantenerme fuerte, a no demostrar con mis acciones que mis palabras son unas banales mentiras, a escuchar anécdotas y a contarlas… El reloj marca las diez de la noche y el sueño nubla mi vista, impidiendo continúe conversando, cosa que mis anfitriones notan, terminando el tan agitado día, en el que no hice nada, más que sufrir, grandes cambios emocionales. Me levanto despidiéndome de todo mundo, encaminándome a las escaleras, sedienta de una cama, reteniendo en mis ojos aquellas lágrimas que buscan salir de su opresión, cuando siento mi celular vibrar… Empujándome al borde del delirio; con miedo, sacó el celular de mi bolsillo, hay un mensaje, que abro con mucho cuidado, deteniéndome a buscar no haya nadie por la zona… El mensaje no tiene número de envió, pero hace mi alma caiga… Es de él, sabe que estoy aquí…

-_Aunque no lo parezca, estoy feliz de verte, Mist._

* * *

-¡Tal vez si modificamos los patrones de conducta, el resultado muestre mejores!- _Mi piel se eriza al sentir su aliento sobre oreja, mandando a mi columna una serie de vibraciones, que crean el escalofrío que hace me retuerza ante su mirada escrutiñadora.- _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que cierre las ventanas?- _Compone un gesto de preocupación ante el nerviosismo que mis movimientos reflejaban, encaminándose al extremo de la estancia, en su afán de protegerme del frío, que cree padezco. Una vez que se aleja, suspiro con fuerza, tratando de compensar el subir y bajar de mi diafragma, acompasando mi respiración y relajando mis músculos; golpeándome mentalmente por lo ridículo de mí actuar ante su presencia._

_No importa cuánto tiempo llevemos trabajando juntos, aún, todos los días, en cada minuto, tengo que mantenerme fuerte, para no caer ante lo absurdo de mis sentimientos, ante mis bajas pasiones, que hacen cada noche imagine como sería abrirme a un mundo nuevo de sensaciones, que hasta el día de hoy sólo he leído en esos tan románticos libros escondidos en un baúl… Porque cerré mi corazón en el instante en que aquel chico de profundos ojos marrones olvidó que había alguien que cada mes esperaba su regreso. Apenada por mi comportamiento, reviso los papeles que minutos atrás dejó en el escritorio, tratando de analizar cada detalle que ha observado, mientras yo, lo observo a él. _

-No creo que se la conducta del Pokémon, ya que si nos basamos en los parámetros mostrados, es en el campo de batalla donde suben los niveles de adrenalina que presenta, incrementando así las reacciones negativas ante el uso del artefacto… Hecho que… Realmente es un problema… ¡Uno muy grave!- _Inconscientemente muerdo mi labio inferior, demostrando la preocupación que emanan las pruebas realizadas, inquietantes para nuestra investigación, sin embargo, su mano atrae lentamente mi barbilla, logrando finalice aquel acto que por demás ya estaba haciendo mi labio quedara completamente rojo, como sentía en esos segundos mis mejillas lo harían, debido a la proximidad de su rostro._

-No hagas eso, me distraes- _Lentamente separa su rostro del mío, volteando hacía la pantalla que registra el movimiento de nuestro pequeño Pokémon de pruebas, intercalando sus ojos con los papeles que he dejado en su lugar. Al voltear intercepto en su rostro un tono rojizo y un rehuir de mi mirada, lo que hace los latidos de mi corazón aumenten y la incertidumbre se siembre en mi pensar, sabiendo que sólo, que sólo tal vez, sea pena lo que lo invada, o arrepentimiento de dicho acto, sin embargo, lo que mencionó abre más el mundo de probabilidades que asechan mi cerebro sobre su actuar.-_Necesitamos hablar esto con el profesor… ¡Esto está mal! Es decir, si los niveles son negativos en el estado en que se requiere su uso… No tiene sentido su utilización… Por lo tanto, es perjudicial…

-¿Crees que sea prudente hablarlo con el profesor? No le hemos dicho a nadie lo que estamos haciendo y si… Si se llegaran a enterar, tendríamos consecuencias, mas, teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos mucho tiempo investigando y sería catastrófico mostrar estos resultados sin tener bases consistentes de los resultados… Quizá, necesitemos realizar más pruebas en distintos Pokémon… Porque, ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos?- _Mi voz suena rasposa, como si el nerviosismo tuviera reacciones propias, segura, que mis palabras son ciertas… Nos metimos en algo que no corresponde a nuestra región, ni a nuestra liga y a pesar de que hemos experimentado en un solo Pokémon, nuestros resultados son muy contrarios a los públicos… Así que, o nosotros lo estamos haciendo mal… O ellos tienen muchos secretos guardados._

_Él profesa un suspiro y coloca sus manos tras su cabeza, recorriéndolas en su cuello, clara señal de lo alterado de que se encuentra, sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y yo no puedo evitar pensar como poco a poco ha roto mis barreras tanto emocionales como mentales, como me ha ayudado a redescubrir lo que me gusta, a volver a vivir lo que un día se convirtió en un hastío, a amar cada cosa que hago y a volverme a sentir necesaria y útil, no sólo un aparador de gimnasio, que ya ha perdido emoción en sus batallas. Y eso, logra mis sentimientos se dividan, en un agradecimiento único e inigualable, que a su vez, se convierte en un enojo irracional por sentir que dependía de alguien para salir de estado depresivo en el que me encontraba… Sobre todo al pensar, que fue mucho antes de su cordial invitación a trabajar a su lado, que no puedo mentir diciendo que la cercanía de un secreto es lo que me atrajo a él._

_Recuerdo la negativa de trabajar en esto, sin embargo, no podría arrepentirme, ya que mis opiniones eran ciertas y mis argumentos válidos, que evidentemente mantenerme en contra de dicho artefacto es lo correcto, que no son sólo motivados por mi desprecio a la nuevo o a todo aquello que provenga de esa región. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, ahora lo sé, y sé que todo en este laboratorio es negativo y aun así, encuentro la fuerza para vivir día a día, asegurándome que no importe lo que pase después, que voy a aprovechar ese instante como si fuese el último; no importa que aquello que siento quede en la prohibición, sería conjugar trabajo con, creo, amor… Mientras ambos se ocultan, en un juego peligroso, que combinado resultaría mortal._

_-_Hay que conseguir Pokémon que mantengan las características necesarias para someterlos a las pruebas- _La resignación en su voz logra salga de mi estado de aturdimiento, causando un agujero en mi corazón debido al temor de ser quienes carguen con las consecuencias de saber algo que nadie más sabe y que cabe la posibilidad sea callado por siempre- _Si ellos son los que se equivocaron… Creo que nos hemos metido en algo de lo que no podremos salir… Pero, ¿Por qué mentir? ¿Qué ganarían con eso?- _Me levanto en busca de dos tazas de café, respirando con pesadez, tratando que no escape un suspiro cansado, que diga, sin realmente creerlo, lo mal que me siento por haber sido arrastrada hasta ese punto, porque sólo sería un suspiro cansado sin ningún motivo oculto._

_-_Ganarían mucho… Ya lo hacen. Todo el mundo lo está ocupando y las demás regiones están pensando en implementarlo dentro de la liga… Si es verdad lo que investigamos… Demostrara que a ellos lo único que verdaderamente les importa es la cuestión económica, y no el desarrollo ni desempeño que pueda tener el lazo del Pokémon con sus habilidades y su entrenador… Cuando hay dinero de por medio, cualquiera miente… No por algo la avaricia es un pecado- _Mis palabras caen de peso en mi estómago, formando un nudo que me empuja al borde de la desesperación, deseando sean erráticas mis frases y que mis pensamientos sólo sean por lo fatal y negativa que llegó a ser. Solo que, también me empuja a darme cuenta, que el mundo está distorsionado, que ya no es lo de antes, que las personas cambian… Y que el dinero ahora es mucho más preciado que la experiencia, puesto que al ser lo contrario, nadie sería capaz de ocupar eso._

-El mundo dejo de ser lo que fue, ahora es lo que no debería ser… Si tienes razón… Lo lamento… No pensé que fuera así… Yo sólo quería entenderlo mejor… ¡Y ve! Ahora estamos en un callejón sin salida… Y lo peor es que te involucre… Lo siento… En verdad…- _Dejo la taza de café a su costado y tomo su mano, ofreciéndole un gesto de confort, de tranquilidad, de resignación… Un gesto que le indique no acepto sus disculpas, porque él no me obligo a hacerlo… Lo hice porque me ganó la curiosidad y mi deseo de estar a su lado… Lo hice porque quise y aunque tiene razón en que es peligroso, él me necesita a su lado, ya que he aprendido a pensar con la mente fría, algo que él no sabe hacer, teniendo en su sistema esa pasión de los investigadores para lo mejor a su estudio sin afectar ni un poco aquello a lo que investigan._

_-_Es interesante desafiar los estereotipos ya marcados por la sociedad, y revelarnos a lo que establecen los dictadores… Crear un golpe de estado y causar pánico a la gente una vez que descubra la desgracia que genera una idea errónea…- _Él sonríe al escucharme hablar así, como lo hizo la protagonista de la película que vimos anoche, y que a pesar de ser futurista, encaja en nuestra actual interpretación de los hechos que marca el registro de la pantalla- _Capitán, tanto usted como yo, sabemos que la gente rehúye y condena la verdad… ¿Me acompañara en el trayecto para demostrarles que son las mentiras las que deben ser condenada?... ¿A pesar del miedo que nos provoque?- _Su postura cambia, enderezando su cuerpo, y manteniendo la mano firme sobre su frente, lo que causa me desborde en un incontrolable ataque de risa, que suena a nerviosismo mezclado con un juego iniciado._

-Teniente, mantenga la seriedad. Estamos en una situación nivel cinco… Los números se encuentran en rojo… ¿Es en serio Misty?... Uno tratándote de seguir el juego y tú te descompones en risa… ¡Así no se puede!- _Mi ataque de risa cada vez se vuelve más fuerte, arrastrándolo a acompañarme a un estado de caos, coreando mis risas y sumándose a un descanso antes del estrés que nos tocara vivir, relajándonos por un instante que se siente como un vuelo, como una libertad creciente ante el inminente viaje que nos empuja a descubrir que hay más allá de las montañas… Del otro lado del río… Atrás de las palabras de un secreto. Sin saber cómo, acabamos sentados en el suelo, rozando los costados de nuestros cuerpos, uniendo nuestras manos, en una señal reconfortante. Dejo de reír y lo observó, con una intensidad que no me creí capaz de tener._

_-_Tenemos que continuar con las pruebas… Puede ser que de diez Pokémon solo uno sea quien arroje estos resultados… No podemos sacar conclusiones tan rápido… Quizás en estos momentos sólo estemos divagando… Hay que continuar con esto… Pase lo que pase… Y tenemos que mantenernos fuertes ante cualquier situación… Al fin y al cabo esa es la vida de investigador… La vida que elegimos…- _Asiente en silencio y recarga su cabeza contra la pared, sin dejar de sostener mi mano, la cual con pena trato de retirar de su tacto, consiguiendo que lo apriete manteniéndolo firme, evitando escape de su lado y termine con la montaña de sensaciones que me causa su cercanía, sorprendiéndome y atormentándome por no saber que significa y por enseguida pensar que pase lo que pase entre nosotros, en este momento, pueda ser el resultado del estrés y del miedo… No de lo que nuestros corazones profesen._

_-_Pase lo que pase, siempre estarás conmigo, ¿Cierto?... No creo que pueda soportar esto sin ti…- _Mi corazón palpita velozmente y mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, mientras lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, señal de lo devastada que me encuentro por poner mis pensamientos, siempre, antes que mis sentimientos, por atormentarme con el hecho de que siento algo por él y que si él siente algo por mí, se confundirá en las reacciones de la incertidumbre y de la adrenalina- _¿Sabes? Te ofrecí este proyecto porque eres realmente asombrosa, inteligente… Y porque me acostumbre a ti, de una manera completamente distinta a cualquiera que haya sentido… Porque quería pasar más momentos así, donde pudiéramos ser nosotros sin ocultarnos… Porque, no concebía pasar gran parte de mi tiempo con alguien que no fueras tú…

-No digas nada… En estos momentos es mejor el silencio…Recuerda que el estrés produce reacciones aceleradas que al final sólo son eso… Lo mejor es concentrarnos en salir de esto, y no por miedo… Si no por haber acabado bien…- _Mis palabras quedan silenciadas, flotando en el aire, al sentir sus labios aprisionando los míos._

* * *

**_Me vuelvo a disculpar por mi tardanza u.u Pero ya saben, hay veces que por más que quieres simplemente no se puede... Como verán en este capítulo, ya se dio el reencuentro de Ash y Misty, está algo lento sí, pero descuiden, la acción está por comenzar! _**

**_¡Gracias a todos por leer!_**

**_Misty Sirena: Gracias n.n Cada capítulo dare pistas para que hilen los caminos XD_**

**_Neko: Gracias n.n Saludos!_**

**_Rubiirwin: Jajajaja no, no buscaba a Ash... Pero si se reencontró con él en el gimnasio! Gracias! _**

**_Andy: Jajajaja en este capítulo ya está Clemont y creeme será de mucha ayuda para Misty, los misterios se van ir aclarando XD aguarda con ellos! Jajajaja Ash y Serena serán presa de los celos XD Gracias!_**

**_SGtrinidad: Jajajaja ese acaso _****_ya se resolverá y será pronto porque no creo esta historia llegue a más de diez capítulos XD Gracias por leer!_**

**_Amy: De que habrá poke lo habrá, sólo que recuerda que son como dos historias diferentes XD Jajaja en el siguiente capítulo explicare que es el Carpe Diem! Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
